Vision Through Eyes
by Gundam Pilot Peng
Summary: Duo and Quatre may have found the ones but what happens when their lives are in danger. Please R&R. doing a re-edit there will be updates starting once again
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its Characters (i am remaking this story because i felt that I rushed it)

A chestnut braided haired teen walked into a rather popular night club called 'Trestean Star', though it was popular; most of the people inside the club were human. The chestnut haired teen was actually only there because of a friend. He personally hated places such as this, but his friend said it was important. Violet colored eyes scanned the room before they spotted a blond haired teen sitting at the bar, a grin possessing the braided boy's mouth. The braided boy walked over to the blond haired teen, "Hay Quatre, you know if you keep playing with fire, one day its going to back fire."

The blond haired teen smiled as he watched the braided haired boy take a seat next to him, "Jealously is an evil thing Duo." he said, killing the small flame he had been playing with.

"Well look at you; you seem to be all smiles. Anything you should be telling me?" Duo asked, watching the blond with violet eyes, seeing the blond smiling wider he knew something had happened.

"I think I may have found the right one." Quatre said, a blush taking over his angelic features.

"Oh... tell me." Duo said happy to know just who his friend was falling for, telling the bartender what he wanted to drink so the annoying human would leave them in peace. Quatre smiled as he moved to speak before a sudden figure appeared behind the blond teen, this caught the attention of the violet eyed teen as he moved a bit to look at the figure. The figure had brown colored hair that hung over the side of his face, making it nearly impossible to see that side. The figure wore black clothes, some of the clothing had some cuts in them, but it looked as if they were made to look like that and not an accident. The chestnut haired boy looked back at his blond haired friend, who refused to look anywhere but forward, his eyes on his drink as a red blush spread across his cheeks. Duo chuckled at the other,

"If you keep blushing like that you'll set your hair on fire." he teased the blond, who happened to be a firestarter. Duo could feel the other's eyes upon him but he refused to look at the figure, he hated to see other's pasts, only because he always felt like he was violating the others privacy. He felt the other's eyes move off of him as he saw Quatre go even brighter in the face, an indication that the other was looking at him. Duo grinned as his hands moved to the seat that the firestarter was sitting on as he gave it a quick turn, seeing that it was a moving seat. Facing Quatre to the other figure. Duo decided that this was where he would make his escape as he quickly walked off from the bar, but because he didn't want to leave his friend all alone he decided to get some fresh air on the roof.

* * *

He looked at the stairs that lead up to the roof as a groan pasted his pink colored lips, he personally hated stairs. Moving forward as he began to head up. His black colored shoes making a click sound at every step that he took on the stairs before he was able to reach the top, giving the door a push as he moved out into the night cool air. Taking a deep breath before he looked around, violet colored eyes landing on yet another person on the roof, wondering a bit on who it could of been and if he was bothering the other at all. Looking more at the man he noticed he had short dark brown colored hair, and a long black over coat. When the other man turned around when he realized that he was no longer alone. Violet and Cobalt colored eyes locked on each other. The braided haired teen knew he should of looked away but he found himself unable to. Emotions and memories began to flood into the braided hairs mind, at one point the memories and emotions got so bad, Duo could actally feel tears begin to run down his face. And when the memories began to get worse he finally was able to pull away from the other's eyes. The other began to walk towards Duo, the violet eyed teen watched the other's feet, seeing that they made no sound on the roof floor. Tears continued to roll down from the violet eyes, trying his best to forget the memories he had seen.

Soon the figure was standing in front of the braided haired man, "Why are you crying?" he asked, seeing that the other seemed to be upset.

"Its nothing just don't look at me." the braided haired teen said, this caused a look from the other figure, wondering what was going on. "I'm Duo." the teen said as he moved to wipe away the tears on his face before he allowed his eyes move over the other again. Some black colored boots which seemed to have black colored pants disappear in them, further up he noticed the other was wearing a dark blood red shirt, further up he noticed he had bright cobalt colored eyes, some of the brown colored hair falling against his face.

Duo turned his eyes away hearing the other speak again, "I'm Heero." this caught the braided hairs attention, hearing the way he had said it in an accent, it was something he had not heard before but he had to admit he like the way it sounded. "Why do you wish for me to not look at you." the dark haired man asked, as he looked upon the other, wondering a bit.

"Your memories are not happy ones." the chestnut teen said at that as he kept his eyes turned away from the other teen.

"I wish those weren't mine." Heero said as Duo moved to look back at the other again, just something about the other's eyes intreged him. "I know. I do not know why they are that bright either." he said honestly at that. Duo could only nod his head at that before looking away once again. Heero looked Duo over a bit, he was rather surprised that Duo wasn't bad looking either. Heero checked his pockets a bit before pulling out a piece of paper, which was surprising that he had one, even more that he had a pen in his other pocket as well. Writing something onto the paper before he held it out to Duo, "Call me sometimes." Duo looked at the paper for a bit before taking it out of Heero's hands, then watched the back of the man as he walked off the roof. Duo looked at the paper before he opened it up.

Heero Yuy

Home: 726-5431

Cell: 389-0960

A smile pasted over the braided man's lips before he placed the piece of paper into his pocket, then walked back into the club to see how a certain fire starter was holding up.

* * *

When Duo returned Quatre was still sitting on the same bar stool, "So did you actually talk to him, or just sit there and pretend that he wasn't there?" Duo asked as he moved to sit back into the bar seat that he had once been in. Quatre moved his head as he looked over at Duo before turning his head back, but Duo had seen the bright red flushed face on his cheeks, "Ohhhh something did happen... I want to know." Duo said a smirk upon his face.

"He... He asked me out to dinner with him tomorrow." Quatre said, still smiling, he wasn't sure if he would show of not, sure he had said yes but he still wasn't sure about it, going out on random dates with others wasn't exactly his style. "But what about you Duo? You seem to be in a better mood." Duo just smiled as he pulled out the piece of paper showing it to Quatre as the blond took the paper as he looked at it, "Heero Yuy?... Wait a minute you mean you met 'THE' Heero Yuy.. and you got his number... what did you have to do to get that?" Quatre asked as he looked at Duo with a rather shocked face.

"What about it? I didn't do anything but be me really." Duo said, wondering what Quatre meant by what he had said, "And why does that seem like a surprise to you?" Duo asked again as he took the paper out of the fire starters hands in case he tried to take off with the numbers.

"Heero Yuy.. dude, thats the singer of Unfit Gun." Quatre spoke as he looked at him, which got a rather shocked look on Duo's face, almost like he couldn't believe it either, "But man if you got this don't get star strucked he may just want to be treated like a normal person." Quatre said as he got a nod from the braided man. Duo could only smile before he decided that it was time to head home, knowing that he had a rather busy night tomorrow.

* * *

Duo had returned to his condo an hour later, he usually walked slower, but he wanted to see if Heero had left for his home, since he had not seen the handsome cobalt eyed man in the club at all. His home had been nothing fancy, rather simple really, but it reminded him of where he had grown up and thats what he had liked the most about it. Placing his keys upon the counter before he pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket before looking at it, wondering if he should call or not. Well he guessed there was no harm in calling the man. Picking up the phone as he dialed Heero's home number. Rather surprised that the phone had been picked up in under two rings, and that it was Heero's voice.

"Hello Duo." the voice spoke over the phone, even on the phone Heero's voice held such power to it, Duo could see now why Heero had been chosen to sing in such a band.

"Wow so you really did leave way before me, you must not live far at all. But how did you know it was me?" Duo asked as he moved over to sit down upon his couch, resting his feet upon the coffee table.

"No one knows my home number, only my cell. So I knew it was you." Heero spoke softly over the phone, and Duo felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Nice, makes me feel special." Duo spoke before he laughed at the idea.

"You are." Heero spoke before. "You there Duo?" Heero asked, wondering if Duo had hung up on him.

"Yea... I'm here I was just surprised is all. No one has ever agreed with me on something such as that." Duo spoke, the surprised sound still in his voice.

"You are special Duo, you are the second person that I have met that was able to see into someone's past." Heero said quiet honestly.

"Man that sucks, I wish there were more people like me. I've never met another." Duo said as he sighed abit.

"Be careful for what you wish for Duo, sometimes I might come true." Heero said again.

Duo looked down at his watch and noticed that it was going to be morning soon, and he knew he was going to be sleeping hard, "Heero will you be home tomorrow?"

"I'm always home on certain days." Heero spoke as he to looked down at his watch to see what time it was.

"Is it alright if I call you tomorrow? I need to start getting ready for bed." Duo said before he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Good-night Duo, and I hope you forget what you have seen, I worry for your safety." Heero spoke rather low into the phone.

"Wha-" was all Duo was able to get out before he heard the phone being hung up on the other end. Looking down at the phone he wondered a bit on what Heero meant by that before he placed the phone back onto the charger. Shrugging his shoulders a bit before he went off to get ready for bed. Though the constant images of Heero's memories running through his head, he knew he would have a hard time falling asleep.


	2. Nightmares and Dates

Duo wasn't sure when he had been sleeping, his dreams were plagued by nightmares, ones that were not even his own. It was something he had never experienced before as violet eyes opened tears running down his slightly paled face. Duo wasn't even sure what he was doing before he suddenly heard a ring next to his ear, when did he grab the phone, worse yet what number did he even call.

Heero groaned at the slight distant ringing in his ear, "What the hell." he said as he moved to stretch a bit, his blood red silk sheets fell gently around his waist as he moved around before he grabbed the phone, wondering a bit on why Duo would be calling in, and so early for that matter. "Duo?" he asked once he picked up the phone, a sudden worry pasted over his face when he heard the slightly crying over the phone, "Duo are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked.

Duo was slightly surprised when he noticed that it was Heero that he called, but then again the nightmares he had been having were all Heero's memories so he guessed that calling him was a good idea, "I had a nightmare, I'm worried about you."

"Duo, I'm fine everything is okay, see I wouldn't be here talking to you if I wasn't okay." Heero spoke gently trying to get Duo to calm down since he could hear the other still crying on the other side of the phone. But he could hear that it wasn't helping at all since Duo was still crying, "Duo I want you to take some deep breaths and tell me where you live." Heero spoke before he moved to shuffle through his side table next to the bed to find some paper and a pen. Glad to see that Duo was trying his best to calm down and tell him where he lived. He mostly wrote it down rather fast so he wouldn't have to ask Duo where he lived again but he was glad that he wrote it down nice enough where he could still read it.

* * *

Heero arrived at Duo's apartment about an hour later and was rather surprised when he knocked on the door that Duo himself had answered, he had hoped that Duo had fallen back asleep and was no longer crying but it seemed that was not the case. Duo was wearing some pj's which just consisted of pants with little clouds on them, a throw blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Heero's breath caught in his throat seeing the braided boy's hair was down and flowing around him, but once Heero caught sight of the violet mans eyes and seeing the sorrow in them he felt terrible for making Duo see his memories. "Oh Duo, I'm sorry." he spoke softly before moving to pull Duo into a soft hug, which caused the teen to start crying once more. "Its okay Duo. see I'm standing in front of you." Heero spoke as he gently rocked him a bit before stepping inside the apartment and shutting the door behind him. Leading Duo over to the couch as Duo trying to control himself once again, Heero's hand gently moved as he wiped away the tears that were falling from the violet eyes. "Which memories scare you Duo?"

"The- The one wh- where." Duo started before he couldn't get any further as he felt himself starting to cry again, god he hated himself now that he was crying in front of a man who clearly didn't need to see him cry any.

Heero moved to sit down on the couch as well before he hugged Duo close to him, "Its okay Duo, its all a memory, nothing more." Duo nodded his head, he knew it was all a memory but when he had been dreaming it felt so real to him. Heero held Duo close, taking to him gently about nothing really. An hour later Heero began to realize something as he moved to look at Duo, since he was no longer responding to him talking. A small smile appeared on Heero's lips when he saw that Duo was sleeping, that was good because it meant that he was in a peaceful sleep. Slowly moving as he moved to pick up the chestnut teen and somehow found his way into Duo's bedroom. Laying him down gently before moving to cover him up with the covers. His hand moving to gently push some of Duo's hair out of his face before leaning in to place a kiss to the teens forehead, "To keep the nightmares away." he whispered softly, the place where he had kissed glowed a little before disappearing completely.

"Sleep well." Heero spoke before he turned to leave after all, spending the night in such a place would make him feel well out of place so he decided to head home for the rest of the night knowing that Duo would sleep fine, turning off the lights before closing the door behind him.

* * *

A soft gentle beep could be heard through Duo's dream as he made a disappointed sound towards it, wondering what it was before violet eyes slowly began to open, seeing that he was once again in his bed, his hands moving to rub the sleep out of his eyes as he turned his head to look at the clock seeing that it was a bit after 10 o' clock. Groaning before he moved his hand to turn off the alarm, this meant that he was going to have to get up and start his day, the joy of it all. Duo had just rolled out of bed when he heard a knock at his front door, odd who would be here at this time. Getting out of the bed as he tried to tame his bed head hair a bit before opening the door, seeing Quatre standing there as he tilted his head, "What is it Quatre?" he asked before he yawned.

"Ineedyourhelp." Quatre said nearly rushing it.

"Wo. Calm down Quatre, and tell me what's wrong." Duo said his hands moving to rest upon the blond's shoulders to get him to calm down a bit, this was the first time he had ever seen Quatre so nervous.

"I don't know what to wear for tonight." Quatre spoke softly, it was easy to tell that he was wanting to make a good impression for his date tonight.

"Quatre its still early, you can't be going right now, so just calm down, we'll figure out something okay." Duo said as he pulled Quatre into his little condo, knowing that he was sure that he would find something that complemented the blond.

"I know but I can't help it, I've never been asked out this way before." Quatre said which caused Duo to laugh he had always been told that Quatre had never been on a date but with the way the blond was acting he now knew it was true.

"It would be called a date Quatre and second you just need to be yourself, why don't you come back later tonight and I'll help you get ready." Duo spoke before he turned his head towards his door as a knock once again could be heard coming from it. Duo looked at Quatre before he moved over to answer the door seeing who it was before a smile appeared upon his face seeing Heero standing there. "Hello, come on it I want you to meet someone." Duo spoke happily before moving to pull Heero into his condo so he could meet Quatre who obviously knew Heero better from a star point of view. "Quatre this is Heero, Heero this is my best friend Quatre." Duo spoke as he pointed to the two of them.

It was easy to tell that Quatre was getting a little bit of himself before Heero spoke, "So this is the famous Quatre that Trowa talks about." he spoke which got a rather confused look from not only Quatre but Duo as well, "Trowa's my bass guitar player." Heero said quiet honestly which got a close to a jaw drop from Quatre, "He showed up earlier nearly scared half to death, its good to see that someone can tame him a bit." Heero spoke which got a full on blush to appear on Quatre's cheeks. Quatre looked over at Duo before saying that he would come back later so he could help him get ready as Duo nodded his head at that, seeing Quatre run out of his condo before he looked at Heero.

"Why don't I get cleaned up, then we can do something before the love bird comes back?" Duo asked as Heero nodded his head, watching Duo walk off back towards his bedroom so he could take a shower.


	3. A Wonderful Date

Duo wasn't sure just how long Heero and him had just hung around and talked before he heard a knock at the door knowing that it was Quatre he smiled and moved over to the door as he allowed the still nervous blond to walk in. "Don't worry Quatre." Duo spoke as he moved the blond into his bedroom so they could see if any of his clothing looked nice upon the blond, and he figured he'd help the blond with his hair as well, since he had such long hair and when it was in a braid for to long it became wavy he had everything he could need to do someone else hair as well.

"Nothing to outrageous okay Duo." Quatre said as he moved to take a seat on Duo's bed, looking over at Heero who was standing in the doorway looking at the two of them, "Are you two dating?" he asked which caused Heero's eyebrow to raise a bit and Duo to nearly choke on air.

"At the moment I would think we are trying to get acquainted rather than date." Duo said looking over at Heero to see if that was even okay with him, glad to see Heero nodded his head in agreement knowing it was better to learn about someone than to quickly date them. Duo moved back into the closet as he looked through what he had that would work good with Quatre. Placing a bunch of different shirts and pants on the bed for Quatre to try, it would be better to find out what to wear then to work with his hair last.

Quatre wasn't sure how many piece of clothing he had gone through before he found one that really worked, and the only way he knew was when he heard everyone gasp, his head moving to rest on the back of his head, "Are you sure this is okay." he asked softly, just getting nods from the other two. His blue colored eyes moved to look down at what he was wearing. A dark deep purple striped black long sleeved shirt that hung at his shoulders. A pair of black pants that disappeared into a pair of laced up boots that had the same colored purple lacing. Duo moved over as he placed some red colored necklaces around his neck for the final touch, "Don't you think its to much?" he asked seeing Heero shaking his head at the thought.

"Try to not give Trowa to much of a heart attack okay." Heero spoke getting a laugh from Duo who was starting to work on Quatre's hair. Instead of Quatre's hair having the usual wave to it Duo was making it completely straight, seeing that the blonds hair was much longer this way as he moved it around a bit using two red colored pins to clip back some of his bangs.

"There I think you look great." Duo said happily as he placed a kiss to the top of Quatre's head a smile appearing on the blond's lips he knew that Duo and Heero were helping him and he thanked them greatly for that.

"Thank you so much. I'll still be real nervous though." Quatre said honestly as Duo nodded his head, both of them leading Quatre back to the door so he could leave, telling him to just be himself and he would do fine. Watching Quatre leave before shutting the door.

* * *

About an hour later Quatre showed up at the restaurant that Trowa had suggested that they go to. Walking into the restaurant he saw that it was rather poorly lit, probably to set the mood in the place, looking around he noticed that there weren't many people there at least from what he could see.

A dark, pale faced waiter walked up to Quatre, "May I help you sir?"

Quatre looked at him a bit, it was easy to see that he felt even more out of place, "I'm supposed to meet someone here." he spoke rather softly as he man smiled, which made Quatre feel that he was probably in the wrong place, the smile made the waiter look rather creepy, the waiter motioned Quatre to follow him as he let the blond into another room, which was lit much brighter than the other room.

The waiter stopped at a table before he looked at Quatre, "He should be with you shortly." the man said before he walked off, leaving Quatre by himself as the blond looked at the table before he moved to take a seat, getting as comfortable as he could really. Quatre took a deep breath to keep himself calm since he didn't want to set anything on fire.

"You're nervous too." a voice suddenly came out of no where as Quatre looked around.

Quatre nodded his head at that as he looked up at the man, "How did you know?"

"It's a special gift... um what's yours?" the man asked as he moved to take a seat across from Quatre. Quatre looked around as he saw the candle on the table before he moved his hand and the candle suddenly became lit. "A fire starter, not many of you guys walk around durning the night." the man said a soft chuckle leaving his lips at that.

"I don't want to know why." Quatre said lightly shaking his head before he looked at Trowa a bit, "Trowa... I, um, heard that you played guitar... I'd like to hear you play sometime."

Trowa smiled before he nodded his head at that, "I would love to let you hear it." as if the word love was directed at Quatre, his cheeks became bright red.

* * *

Quatre was glad that the dinner went on very well, even more so that him and Trowa seemed to have been getting along very well, a smile on his lips when Trowa agreed to walk him home since he didn't want to leave the other's side quiet yet. Looking at his apartment door Quatre moved to look at Trowa, "Thank you for the dinner, I had a really great time."

"I would like to do it again sometime." Trowa said back as he smiled at Quatre.

Quatre moved as he opened his door before he looked back at Trowa, "Would you like to come in?" he asked softly. The look upon Trowa's face was quiet priceless it showed that he had not been expecting to be asked that but he declinded gently before he moved to lean in a bit.

"I have work that must be done, but I would love to see you again." Trowa spoke softly as his hand moved to rest gently under Quatre's chin.

"Tomorrow?" he asked softly seeing Trowa nod his head before he leaned in to place just a gentle kiss upon the boy's lips before he turned to leave after bidding him a goodnight.


	4. Missing Firestarter

Duo had heard from Heero about how Trowa and Quatre's date had gone and he had tried his best to get a hold of the other, but for some reason either Quatre was busy or the blond never answered his phone, finally he had enough of the blond ignoring him and he showed up at this apartment, knocking on the door, "Quatre.. its Duo let me in." he said as he knocked a couple more times before he moved to grab the key that Quatre had given him in case he had locked himself out. Opening the door before he called out, "Quatre! Where are you man." he called out, a frown upon his face as he noticed that the blond wasn't around, in fact he didn't see any sign of the fire starter. Groaning a bit he went to leave before he spotted something in the corner or his eye. Turning his head before he moved over to the piece of paper that was laying on table. Picking up the piece of paper as he let his eyes scan over it, "W-What!?" he nearly yelled out in disbelief as he read it again to make sure he didn't mis-read it. His face nearly dropping before he quickly ran out of the apartment, he had to get to the others, he had to let them know what happened. Nearly falling down the stairs in his rush, tripping over his feet as he fell to the side walk, his knee and hands hitting the ground as he jumped back up before continuing on his run.

Bursting through the stage back door and running straight into Heero as he fell back before looking up at the singer, "Duo? What's the matter?" he asked, never seeing Duo this hasty. Seeing the scrapes on Duo's hands as he keeled down to look at them.

"I fell on the sidewalk, but there is something more important right now." he spoke before pulling the paper out of his pocket as he handed it to Heero, "Trowa and you really need to see this." Duo said as Heero moved to take the paper out of Duo's hand, opening it up as he read it. His face looked like it dropped before he stood up, quickly seeking out Trowa so he could read it.

* * *

Heero returned a little later with a first aid kit, he knew he really didn't need one but it made him feel a little better knowing that Duo was in good hands at the moment, "Trowa is reading the note." he spoke as he pulled out a small alchole bottle dapping it with a cotton ball before he moved to clean at the scrapes on Duo's hands. His tongue darted out to lick his lips, trying his best to keep himself under control being this close to Duo was messing with his head a bit more than he wanted it to. Hearing a sound behind them he turned his head to see Trowa standing there the look of dispair on his face. Heero looked at him as he nodded his head before he looked at Duo, "Forgive me for what I have to do." Heero spoke as Duo looked at him wondering what he meant, his face turning a light red when Heero leaned in. Feeling a sudden bit against his neck as his mouth opened up in a soundless scream, his hands holding on tight to Heero's arms. He had no idea what was going on but he felt like everything inside of him was consentrated on that bite. His vision was slowly going, surrendering to the darkness that consumed him. Feeling Heero pull away from him before he lost everything.


	5. They Are All Gone

Darkness, it had been quiet a while since he had seen the darkness that took over everything. A darkness that he didn't fall asleep to. Slowly violet colored eyes began to open gently, wondering a bit what had happened. Stretching a bit as his hand moved to rest against his neck, feeling a mark there before he looked around a sudden panic raising in him as he noticed that he was not where he was supposed to be. His eyes quickly darting around the dark oak furniture and the blood red colored silk sheets a sudden scream when he realized that he was dressed in nothing more than his boxers. Looking around quickly before he noticed a pair of clothing neatly folded at the end of the bed with a letter on top of it. Moving as he grabbed the letter to read it.

* * *

**Dear Duo,**

Sorry that I had to put you to sleep, but it was something I had to do. Do not worry you're safe where you are, just stay put. Trowa and I will be back soon once we have Quatre do not worry. I understand that he is your friend but I must keep you safe as well.

**Heero**

**p.s.** I had to write this part while Trowa was away, we are heading to maryland I will see you there. the clothing is for you to wear. don't bring anything with you.

* * *

Duo blinked a bit as he looked at the letter before he felt a smile appearing on his lips, "You know just what to write to keep me hating yet loving you more." Duo spoke to himself before he got out of the bed to change into the clothing that Heero had provided him. Seeing that it had fit him rather well, which was surprising since Heero and Duo were completely different in height. Shaking his head before he moved to look around the room, finding the closet before he moved around to pull on a pair of Heero's shoes, they were slightly to big but nothing to bad.

Duo turned to leave the closet before he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Moving a bit as he keeled to the floor to pull out a small box, he felt terrible for looking through Heero's things but at the same time he wanted to know more about Heero. Other than the fact that he now knew that the man truly was a vampire that was as far as he got, other than his singing career. Looking around a bit before he moved to pull the top off the box. Blinking a bit when he noticed that it was just a cell phone, and it surprised him even more when it started to ring. Violet eyes hiding behind eye lids at first before his fingers moved to pick up the phone, flipping it open before he placed it against his ear the phone as a man begin to speak.

"Well Heero its nice to see that you finally answered, I warned you that getting to close to someone would cause this. I-." the man was cut off with Duo hanging the phone up on him before he quickly placed the phone back into the box before quickly hiding it once again, he would have to ask Heero later what that was all about before he quickly left the home to find the others after all he wasn't leaving Heero and Trowa to find Quatre all alone.


	6. Maryland Flight

Duo was surprised that he was able to get a flight to Maryland, even more so that they never questioned him on not having any bags with his. He had a felling though that it would be a bad flight, just everything about it spelt bad for him. Looking at the watch he had around his wrist to see what time it was. 9 o' clock, okay good that means he had a enough time to find his gate and get onto the plane. Clutching his ticket as he began to look for the gate that he was going to board the plane from. Turning his head a bit to look over his shoulder when he felt someone staring at him, humming a bit to himself before he found his flight gate, moving as he handed the lady the ticket that he had been holding. She smiled at him and ran it quickly through a machine before allowing him on, it seemed that all the passengers were already on. Smiling a bit at her as he took his ticket once again before he headed into the plane, looking at the seat number before he moved to his appropriate seat, glad that it was a window seat and that there weren't any, from what he could see, babies on the plane. Taking a deep breath as he got situated in his seat before he looked up to see another man getting into the seat next to him. Turning his head as he looked outside at the runway, 'This can not end well.' Duo thought to himself before he buckled himself into the seat as they went about telling everyone the in case of emergency crap.

* * *

Throughout the flight Duo was sure he was just going to throw the man that was next to him out of the plane window, he had brought a CD and had seemed rather admit about singing along with whatever horrible song was in it. Duo closed his eyes as he tried his best to drown out the man's so called 'singing'. 'I'm gonna kill you Heero for leaving me to this.' Duo thought to himself as he hummed to himself in his head at least it was something that he could busy himself with while ignoring the man next to him.

About an five hours later he heard the captain over the intercom telling everyone to get ready for a landing, he thanked whatever god that might of been there for allowing him to get the hell off this plane, moving a bit as he buckled himself back into the seat before he put his tray back up, since he had grabbed a soda from the young lady that that walked by about an hour before that. Turning his head as he looked out the window to see all the lights that were on, must of been the city that they were flying over. Smiling gently to himself as he close his eyes to he could just feel them landing instead of watching it out the window.

* * *

Opening his eyes about 30 minutes later when they landed as he unbuckled himself so he could stretch, seeing everyone starting to pile out of the plane Duo stood up as he moved into the already forming line so he could get out and just find the others. Following the now conga line out of the plane he shoved his plane ticket into his pocket as he looked around a bit for the exit before he was suddenly grabbed by his arm, whipping his head around as he looked at it who had grabbed him, seeing that it was none other than that no singing joe shome from the plane. "Let go of me." Duo spoke a hiss in his voice.

The man grin, which was one of the grins that could tell even a two year old that they were just a bad man, feeling the grip tighten on his arm as he was pulled close, "What? Don't like to be touched like this?" he whispered into Duo's ear which got him a knee to the gut causing the man to let go as he lost all the air in his lungs.

"If you knew what was good for you, you wouldn't of even touched me." Duo said before he turned and left the man to his own demise not wanting anymore to do with the man, and mostly because he had to find Heero and Trowa before the sun was to arise knowing that Heero would be in hiding by that time. He guessed that's what he got for falling for a Vampire.


	7. Enslaving Heero

Both Duo and Heero stumbled into another room. Heero wasn't very far from cracking, if Duo continued his attention at his throat. Duo pushed Heero onto the bed.

Heero went to pull Duo down but was stopped, "Wait. You just sit up against the head board, and I'll be right back." Duo quietly walked into the bathroom. Heero leaned against the board trying to re-control his breathing. _'Dominance. You're a vampire that's your nature to be Dominate. Stop being submissive and become dominate.'_ Heero's mind kept telling him. Heero looked up and noticed Duo walking towards the bed. Duo was just so drop dead gorgeous that there was no way he couldn't be submissive. Duo crawled onto the bed and right up to Heero, sitting down on his lap. Duo continued his attention at Heero's throat. _'Dominance… Dominance… Dominance… oh... oh god… too good…'_ Heero mind said again. Heero felt himself snap, that was it he was Duo's all fully Duo's. Duo pulled back smiling, as if he knew.

"What do you want of me?" Heero said.

"I want you to kiss me, as if you were eating me from the inside out." Duo said pulling himself closer. Heero pulled Duo into a kiss and began his feast. Duo couldn't help but moan as Heero's talented mouth went to work. Duo fought back trying to get into Heero's mouth. Duo had finally succeeded and quickly but surly cut his tongue against Heero's fang. Duo felt Heero freeze going completely still. Heero began to lap at Duo's tongue drinking the blood that came from his tongue. Heero pulled back and laid his head against Duo's shoulder. Heero hand never tasted immortal before, he felt everything inside his body close and his blood race through his veins. Heero finally pasted out from the ordeal.

"Heero?" Duo said lightly shaking him. Duo lightly put his hand on Heero's forehead; he was very warm to the touch. Duo laid Heero down then covered him up with the blankets. Duo quietly laid down next to him, snuggling up to Heero.


	8. The Call

Duo lightly opened his eyes; he had been hearing a ringing noise. Duo got out of bed, stumbling around, and reached for his phone. Duo stopped when he noticed that it wasn't his phone. Duo looked around and finally found Heero's phone, it was the one ringing.

Duo hit the talk button and placed it up to his ear, "Hello?"

A voice began to laugh, "Ah, so pretty boy answered the phone…" Duo heard screams on the other end quickly sending chills up his spine. "You hear that, that's going to be you pretty boy." The voice said again. Duo ran to Heero, shaking him.

Heero opened his eyes and sat up, "Wh-" Duo showed him the phone. Heero took the phone and placed it up to his ear.

"Ah there you are. Your pretty boy answered it first." The voice said. Heero looked at Duo and noticed how scared he was. "You better get rid of him or your innocent lover won't be innocent when I get through with him." the voice said then quickly hung up the phone.

Heero closed his phone then hugged Duo, "Everything will be okay. Who ever it is don't let them get to you." Duo nodded his head pulling himself closer to Heero.

Duo heard his phone ringing; he slowly looked at who was calling then quickly answered it, "Where are you?"

"I'm fine. I was just calling to let you know." A voice said.

"Cat we are all worried. Trowa the most, poor guy hasn't slept since you left." Duo said.

"Tell him not to worry." Quatre said.

"Quatre I can't tell him that it's not my place and he won't stop till he finds you. Please just go back home," Duo said again. Heero put his hand on his shoulder when he noticed Duo getting too tense.

"I don't think I can Duo. Not after what I did." Quatre said.

"Yes you can Quatre. All Trowa wants to do is hold you close to him." Duo said allowing himself to fall into Heero's chest, "Please just talk to Trowa."

Quatre sighed, "Alright I'll try… where are you?"

"The Maryland hotel," Duo said back.

"I'll be there by tomorrow night." Quatre said again.

"Thank you Quatre for doing this." Duo said.

"No thank you Duo. Bye." Quatre said back. They both hung up the phones and Heero began to massage Duo's shoulders.

"You did the right think Duo." Heero said against his neck.

Duo sighed, "I hope your right Heero. I hope your right."

"I am. You're a great friend to Quatre. He should be very glad to have you as a friend. And I'm glad to have you as a love." Heero said lightly into his ear.

Duo smiled then leaned closer to Heero, "I'm glad you think that, but what about that guy?"

Heero shook his head, "Don't worry about that I'm not going to let you go."

Duo sighed then nodded his head, "Alright Heero." Heero kissed Duo on the neck causing Duo to lightly jump.

Heero lightly laughed, "I know what I found." Heero lightly licked Duo where his neck and shoulder net. Duo gasped and leaned his head against Heero's shoulder. Heero continued his attention at his neck trying to drive him mad. Duo tried to over come the pleasure that Heero was giving him but he felt himself loosing this battle.

"H-Heero… ju-just… do it… pl-please," Duo said panting very hard.

Heero lightly pulled away, "Are you sure you want me to. Once I do it there is not turning back Duo."

Duo nodded his head, "I-I'm… sure." Heero lightly licked a line on Duo's vein. Heero found the most vulnerable part on Duo's neck the bit down. His fangs easily slipped into his vain. Duo opened his mouth in a soundless scream. It felt so good; Duo had never felt anything so good. Duo felt his vision going, his world turning black. Heero lightly pulled away and licked up blood that was running down his neck. Heero suddenly felt his body tense, becoming paralyzed. Heero fell against the bed, Duo falling with him. Heero looked at Duo, who was already passed out. Heero felt his blood racing, his body shutting down. _'Why… Why does this happen. Is Duo hiding something about him? My body fights off his blood as if it was a poison.'_ Heero's mind said. Heero finally pasted out on the bed.


	9. Happy Reunion

Quatre was scared; it was the first time he was going to see Trowa since he left. Quatre stood outside the apartment for nearly half an hour just standing there. Quatre went to knock on the door when it opened.

"I was wondering when you would show up." Duo said quietly.

Quatre looked at him weird, "Why are you whispering?"

Duo took Quatre by the hand, "I haven't told Trowa yet." Duo took Quatre to another door inside the apartment, "He loves you just remember that." Quatre nodded his head and walked in.

* * *

Trowa was sitting on the bed facing the window, his back towards the door. Quatre stood there; he didn't want to say anything. Trowa had felt someone walk in but it was different. It wasn't Heero; his emotions would have been stronger. Trowa had felt this emotion some where but Trowa couldn't put a face to it. Trowa gave up and turned to face the door.

"Hello Trowa."

Trowa stared at him almost speechless, "Quatre?" Quatre quietly nodded his head. Trowa quickly stood up and went to Quatre and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry Trowa." Quatre said putting his arms around him.

"No Quatre its my fault if I hadn't of said that you would have never left." Trowa said holding Quatre closer.

Quatre placed his head against Trowa's chest, "I would have stayed but I wasn't thinking strait."

Trowa lightly pulled Quatre back and looked at him, "Quatre since I saw you. I've wanted to do something… May I?" Quatre looked at him then nodded his head. Trowa lowered his head and lightly kissed Quatre. Quatre eased into the kiss quickly but began to deepen the kiss. Trowa lightly pulled Quatre's head back making his mouth fall open. Trowa slid in his tongue running against his match. Soon Quatre started pulling on Trowa's shirt; he was running out of air.

Trowa pulled back breathing just as hard as Quatre, "Sorry." Quatre just smiled at him, Trowa had nothing to be sorry about, he loved him so he didn't mind. Trowa smiled then held Quatre close to him again. Trowa's emotions were so strong that he no longer was able to know what Quatre felt.

Trowa's breathing had calmed down before he started to talk, "I'm sorry Quatre. I really shouldn't have said what I did."

Quatre lightly laughed, "I love you it doesn't matter now."

There was a knock on the door, "Lunch you two." Both men smiled at each other before walking out.


	10. Home Return

It had been two days before the men decided to go back home. "I'm worried Heero." Duo said sitting on the bed.

"How come?" Heero asked while pulling on a shirt, he had been working out.

"What happens if that guy on the phone finds me?" Duo said again.

"He won't and if he does he'll have to go through me." Heero said then walked up Duo Duo.

"What a strong man gonna protect me." Duo said in a funny voice. Heero pounced on Duo before he knew what happened. Duo had to blink a few times, "Heero get off m-." Heero smiled almost evilly. "Oh god… Heero." Duo said between pants, "Heero if-if you con-continue to do th-that I'll come in-in my pants." Heero smiled but just continued to rub harder against Duo. Duo began to pant harder almost moaning. Heero lowered his head and kissed Duo hard. Heero understood now why his body fought off Duo's blood, because Duo wasn't fully his, he needed to take Duo and make him his.

Heero finally pulled himself away from Duo, "Come on its time to go." Duo looked at him a little upset that he was left like this. Heero smiled, "We can continue when we get home." Duo smiled then nodded his head, while standing up.


End file.
